Creature Of Night
by DEATH THE MAKENSHI
Summary: Una canción lo que siente ella que nadie la puede amar pero si la pueden amar un joven se atrevió a amarla


_Creature Of Night_

CHRONA POV

Camino por las calles de Death City como hoy es 24 de diciembre el joven Shinigami-Kun decidió que nos reuniéramos en su mansión, no me sentía muy bien hace tiempo que me gusta Shinigami-Kun y por la tímida que soy no me puedo ni acercarme a él, cada vez que me acerco me sonrojo y como un joven tan educado, tan guapo se iba a fijar en mi, además no soy simétrica. Tanto que iba concentrado en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta que una persona estaba enfrente mío y por así dente choque con el yo caí al piso el joven se dio vuelta y me ayudo a levantarme y me di cuenta que ese joven era Kid, Kid rejunto la libreta que se me había caído pero esa libreta era de las canciones que yo compongo, el joven Shinigami abrió la libreta y empezó a leer la canción de "Creature Of Night" sentí como un sonrojo aparecía en mis mejillas , la canción la compuse en un día que estaba deprimida se trata porque nadie me quiere por eso le puse "Creature Of Night" que significa "Criatura de la noche" así me siento además me siento una criatura de la noche porque tengo sangre negra y soy muy oscura.

Chrona, tu escribiste esta canción? -. Me pregunto Shinigami-Kun.

Si-. Dije en un susurro y sentí como me sonrojaba más.

Es muy hermosa la canción pero es un poco fría la canción-. Dijo Shinigami-Kun.- Dime Chrona, esta canción la compusiste porque asi te sientes, te sientes sola, sientes que nadie te quiere que nadie te podrá amar, dime eso sientes.- El tenia razón yo me siento así me siento solitaria.

Si, así me siento.- Dije tímidamente.

Tú no estás sola Chrona tienes a Black*Star, Maka, Tsubaki, Soul, Liz, Patty y a mí, no tienes que sentirte sola, pero más la canción me suena de un amor prohibido, Chrona acaso estas enamorada?-. Me dijo Shinigami-Kun, yo solo me sonroje mas aparte la canción la ice pensando en el porqué nuestro amor es prohibido porque él es un Shinigami y yo la hija de la bruja más buscada de Death City.

Si-. Dije, quise ser sincera, el solo se me quedo viendo con asombro.

Y quien es esa Shinigami-Kun se notaba que quería saber quien me gusta, yo no le iba a responder.

No te voy a decir-. Dije, no quiero que sepa que el me gusta.

Pero yo lo conozco-. Me pregunto se notaba mucho su curiosidad.

Si, no crees que son muchas preguntas-. Le dije además ni por la fuerza le iba a decir quién me gusta.

Ok, ten tu libreta-. Yo agarre la libreta-. Nos vemos más al rato en mi mansión-. Shinigami-Kun se marcho a su mansión.

Yo me marche del lugar y me dirigía a la habitación del Shibusen.

KID POV

Regrese a mi mansión todo el transcurso de la tarde pensé sobre la canción pero la canción no me importo tanto lo que me importa que Chrona está enamorada, pero de quien?, yo amo a Chrona de hace tiempo, ella estará enamorada de mi?, no me debo de hacer ilusiones, me aliste pronto llegaran los chicos.

Baje de mi habitación, solo pensaba en quien le gusta Chrona es lo único que puedo pensar, estoy obsesionada con ella si sigo con esto voy aparecer un acosador, de repente alguien toca la puerta y fui abrir y eran los chicos y mire a Chrona se veía muy pero muy diferente se vía más femenina el guardarropa que traía era muy ajustado sentí como un poco de saliva resbalaba yo rápidamente me limpie, no lo pude evitar se vía muy sexy, los chicos entraron a la mansión.

Todo el rato nos pasamos platicando y oyendo las tonterías de Black*Star, con unos retos que ponían las chicas y yo no apartaba la mirada de Chrona ya parecía un acosador.

Chicos que hacemos-. Dijo Maka ya sabía que teníamos que hacer.

Ya se Maka que te parece si Chrona nos canta una canción que ella compuso-. Dije yo los chicos se quedaron viendo a Chrona.

CHRONA POV

Todos volitaron así donde yo estaba yo solo tenía ganas de salir corriendo de ahí pero no podía.

Chrona, tu escribes canciones-. Dijo Maka.

Si-. Dije en un susurro.

Excelente, canta unas de tus canciones, Chrona-. Dijo Maka muy emocionada.

No, no quiero-. Dije retrocediendo.

No tengas pena Chrona-. Dijo Black*Star acercándose mas a mí.

Creo que me voy-. Salí corriendo.

A DONDE VAZ CHRONA-. Dijeron los chicos corriendo de tras mío.

Después de esconderme de unos de los armarios de la mansión, me senté el en frio piso, como no oía nada salí del armario y camine con tranquilidad.

Ai estas-. Dijo Black*Star que me agarro del brazo y me llevo cargando hasta donde estaban los chicos.

Chicos la encontré-. Dijo Black*Star bajándome.

MONO ASIMETRICO PORQUE TRAIAS DE ESA MANERA A CHRONA!-. Grito Kid muy enojado yo solo me sonroje.

Tranquilo rayitas no voy hacer nada pervertido a Chrona eso te lo dejo a ti-. Dijo Black*Star, Kid se sonrojo y yo me sonroje mas.

Yo no me refería a eso-. Dijo Kid un poco más calmado.

Ya calmados los dos ya dejemos al celoso empas, Chrona canta una canción tuya-. Dijo Soul.

Ok-. Dije no tenía otra opción-. La canción se llama "Creature of night"-. Dije y empecé a cantar.

"_Creature Of Night"_

Estoy solo aquí en la oscuridad  
Yo abrazo la noche  
Mirando hacia el cielo  
No puedo dejar de extrañar por qué  
Nadie se atrevía a amarme  
Porque lo que soy  
Una criatura de la noche  
Nunca he visto la luz.

Por favor, ayúdame a entender  
¿Por qué tengo que estar solo  
¿Por qué no puede alguien amarme?  
Por favor venga y me puso en libertad .  
Yo estaré aquí para cuidar  
De ti a través de todas las noches ,  
¿Por qué no puede alguien amarme?  
Por favor venga y me puso en libertad .

KID POV

Me quede con la boca abierta Chrona canta hermoso como un ángel, todos nos quedamos callados enserio nos sorprendió su voz era ta hermoso...

[ Estribillo : ]  
Soy una criatura de la noche.  
No hay amor para mí en el interior  
Soy una criatura de la noche  
No hay amor para mí dentro.

Me perderé para siempre  
Bajo las estrellas  
A la espera de la  
Antes de la salida del sol  
Se está haciendo más frío  
Insider su smolder  
Y todo lo que les oigo decir  
Es mal ojos en ella.

Por favor, ayúdame a entender  
¿Por qué tengo que estar solo  
¿Por qué no puede alguien amarme?  
Por favor venga y me puso en libertad .  
Yo estaré aquí para cuidar  
De ti a través de todas las noches ,  
¿Por qué no puede alguien amarme?  
Por favor venga y me puso en libertad .

[ Estribillo : ]  
Soy una criatura de la noche.  
No hay amor para mí en el interior  
Soy una criatura de la noche  
No hay amor para mí dentro.  
No hay amor para mí dentro ...  
No hay amor para mí dentro ...

Cuando termino de cantar todos empezamos a aplaudir todos nos encanto su canción pero más a mí.

Chrona cantas hermoso-. Dije enserio nunca pensé que una persona como ella cantara tan hermoso.

Gracias Kid-. Dijo ella que bien suena que diga ella mi nombre y que no diga ese insoportable Shinigami-Kun.

CHRONA POV

Después de terminar de cantar, todos aplaudieron y me felicitaron la canción se la dedique a Kid a un que el no sepa.

Después de un rato de platicar y hacer otras cosas todos los chicos se fueron hasta Liz y Patty dicen que tenían una fiesta muy inportante que asistir en la mansión que damos yo y Kid yo salí a la terraza a ver la luna, después de un rato de ver a la luna alguien me abraza por detrás yo me doy media vuelta y esa persona era Kid.

Kid-. Dije muy nerviosa.

Chrona yo te amo-. Dijo Kid, yo me quede sorprendida por aquella palabra-. Chrona tu me amas?

Si Kid yo te amo-. Dije.

Entonces te gustaría ser mi novia-. Dijo Kid

Claro que si kid-. Dije muy feliz y Kid me empezó a besar.

_Si puedo el martes subo el siguiente capítulo en total son dos capítulos el siguiente traerá lemon..._

_bye: DEATH.. Feliz día del otaku_


End file.
